


Art - Stille Wasser

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art - Stille Wasser

Bislang nur eine Fanart, aber - ihr mögt es kaum glauben - ich bin auch dabei eine Story dazu zu schreiben. Drückt die Daumen, dass ich sie auch zu einem Ende bringe.

 

Prompt:

Beim Ausflug zum Strand ertrinkt Chara A (Rodney McKay) fast. Der heiße Rettungsschwimmer Chara B (John Sheppard) rettet ihn und empfiehlt Nichtschwimmer Rodney Schwimmunterricht für Erwachsene. Was für ein Zufall, dass John nebenbei Privatstunden als Schwimmlehrer gibt. Rodney entschließt sich John's Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen - und los gehts!


End file.
